Jane (The Walking Dead)
Despite being one of the main protagonists in the second season of the Walking Dead Game and doing several heroic acts Jane has some traits of a villain such as being selfish, showing a lack of remorse for other survivors, having signs of being mentally unstable, and forcing her nihilistic and social darwinistic points of view on "survival" onto Clementine. Jane is voiced by Christine Lakin, who also voices Joyce Kinney. History Not much is known about Jane's life before or as the outbreak began. However, in " Amid The Ruins, it is revealed that Jane had a sister, Jaime. She and her sister used to visit an amusement park in Virginia every summer, where Jane liked to pretend that they weren't sisters, instead merely friends. Jane also liked to tease her sister, in ways such as putting gum in her hair and then cutting it out to give Jaime a silly haircut. Back No Going Back, Jane tells Clementine about an incident in which she drank a bottle of alcohol belonging to her parents, when she was not too much older than Clementine. After drinking it and realizing there were sugar crystals at the bottom of the bottle, she smashed the bottle on the floor to get to them, not being able to tell them from shattered glass. Her sister, Jaime, had to call for an ambulance. During the apocalypse Jane has been in many groups of survivors and seen many people die do to stupid reasons including her little sister Jamie whom given up on living and let herself get eaten by walkers this caused Jane's "it is best to be alone" survivor idealism. Villainous acts *Abandoning her sister Jamie to die *Shown little remorse for members of Clementine group that were killed by Carver or the walker herd. *Made numerous attempts to convince Clementine to abandon Sarah. *Made numerous attempts to convince Clementine to go off alone and leave her group behind. *Robbed Arvo and took his medical supplies and/or threatened to kill him if she see's him again. *Had sex with Luke when he was on Walker patrol duty. * Selfishly abandoning the group for no reason. *Provoked Kenny into attacking her so Clementine would "see Kenny for what he really is" *Lying about AJ the newborn baby's death to convince Clementine to kill Kenny. In reality, she hid AJ in a truck under snowy weather, putting the baby in danger of freezing to death. *In the Jane endings she makes it clear to Clementine that she doesn't want her taking in a wandering family at Howe's Hardware and thanks her if Clementine leaves them out in the cold to survive. *Commiting suicide whilst pregnant. Gallery 640px-IHW_New_Girl_1.png|Jane alone Talking C.png|Jane talking about Rebecca leave her.png|Jane telling Clementine to abandon Sarah Jane covered.PNG|Jane 640px-AmTR_Don't_Come_Back.png|Robbing Arvo stabed by Kenny.png|Jane brutally murdered by Kenny Clementine angry.jpg|Clementine angry at Jane for putting AJ in danger and for getting Kenny killed Navigation Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Trickster Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Thief Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Successful Villains Category:Outcast Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Opportunists Category:Amoral Category:Liars Category:Insecure Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Mongers Category:Propagandists Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal